


Restless Waiting

by nightsammy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsammy/pseuds/nightsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen comes home during Hiatus and Danneel's nearly due giving birth. Just cute, lovey-dovey stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

Jensen's familiar with babies. He's been an uncle for enough of years to know the basics. He's been babysitting more often than not when he's been visiting home, and he's been more than willing to every time. He doesn't have a lot of chances to meet up with his family, not like he wants to. During hiatus, maybe a few weeks, but there's Europe cons and work to do even then. The only time he's really off, is during holidays like Christmas and New Year's.

He knows that as soon as the baby comes, he'll be even less home visiting. Whenever he's got a weekend or a whole week off, he'll most likely want to just be home with Danneel and the little one. Just the thought of it makes him grin widely like an idiot, and he's been shoved at by Jared more than once. Jensen had been teasing Jared for being all sunshine and grinning to himself whenever he thought about Thomas, but now Jared could have his revenge. And it doesn't bother Jensen one bit.

It is mid-May. Danneel's too close to birth and Jensen doesn't dare travel, in case she'd give birth while he's gone. When he comes home that night, all the lights are already off, except for the living room. Icarus and Oscar comes to greet him by the door, and he scratches them both behind their ears before he straightens to walk down the hall and to the living room.

He smiles softly when his eyes meet Danneel's, and then he looks at her baby bump. It feels like it's constantly growing bigger, and that he can't be gone for even a few days before he notice a difference. He puts his shoulderbag down on the floor and walks over to her, slides down to his knees by her feet.

"Hey, Dee," he smiles, voice low as if the baby can hear and is 'asleep'. Danneel smiles wider, though she looks tired, and slides her fingers through his hair. "She needs to come out soon," she murmurs, voice tired but happy. "Mommy can't carry you like this much longer."  
She has her head bent slightly as she talks to her bump, and Jensen smiles as he leans up to kiss her cheek.

"You're beautiful," he whispers, nuzzling her cheek and smelling the familiar scent that's all _Danneel_. She isn't wearing make-up, no perfume, has her hair tied up in a pony-tail and is wearing a huge shirt that originally belonged to Jensen. Absolutely gorgeous.

She smiles at him and kisses his forehead before she rests her own against it. "I love you, Jensen."  
He takes her hand in his and places them together over her belly. "I love you too. Both of you."

He feels a small kick and he grins as he slides down lower on the floor so he can rest his head against her belly. They sit in silence like that for a long time, just enjoying being together in peace and quiet.

In less than a month, things will change. Jensen knows it can only get better from now on.


End file.
